The present invention relates to a diaphragm for a diaphragm pump
If there is not sufficient oxygen in the water, fish will die. In order to aerate fish ponds, diaphragm pumps are secured to windmills. As the wind blows, the diaphragm of the diaphragm pump moves through a cycle in which first the diaphragm is expanded to draw in air and then the diaphragm is contracted to expel the air into the fish pond.
When the wind blows lightly, the diaphragm pump functions well. When the wind blows moderately, the diaphragm of the diaphragm pump experiences accelerated wear. When the wind blows strongly, the diaphragm of the diaphragm pump is rapidly destroyed if not disconnected.
What is required is a more robust form of diaphragm for a diaphragm pump.
According to the present invention there is provided a diaphragm for a diaphragm pump which is in the form of a vehicle tire. The vehicular tire has a first mounting face, a second mounting face and a circumferential tread portion positioned between first mounting face and the second mounting face. A first sealing disk is secured to the first mounting face of the tire. A second sealing disk is secured to the second mounting face of the tire. An inlet valve positioned on either the first sealing disk or the second sealing disk. An outlet valve is positioned on either the first sealing disk or the second sealing disk.
A great deal of engineering has gone into vehicular tires to ensure they are not subject to premature failure. These qualities of durability, enable the vehicular tire to function as an extremely robust form of diaphragm for a diaphragm pump. Some vehicular tires function better than others. There are very few diaphragm pumps that are large enough or powerful enough to function with a truck tire. In contrast, a trailer tire or a wheel barrow tire can be made to function with some models of diaphragm pump currently available.